The Longest Chemistry Class Ever
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: Naruto's in chem class and has to deal with the worst teacher in the world...and what's more, he gets paired up with the one person he despises the most a certain raven for a series of labs... What will be the outcome? *sniffs* And what's that smell?


**Oo. The Longest Chemistry Class Ever .oO**

**POINT TO MAKE: **Haha—nothing really new with this fic—I kind of had a little…"technical difficulty" with the website, and had to re-post this onto FF. ^^" But I can say this—there _will _be a sequel to this…in the NEAR future (eventually). XD And for any updates, don't hesitate to check mah page. ^~^ (Link's on mah profile-couldn't get it on here for some reason. ^^")

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **SasuNaru ^^

**Warnings: **YAOI...gas...and possibly death by laughter XD

**Dedication: **To my anime sister **Silver **and my awesome friends who I haven't seen since graduation...mou T.T ...love ya guys, wherever you are! =D

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto...or do I? Just kidding! It's all Masashi-sama's! XD

**Notes from the KIT-chan: **Phew! Well, here's my second fic! all done and ready to go! Enjoy!

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.

* * *

It all started on a Friday morning when Naruto's Gamakichi alarm clock failed to ring at 5:45 a.m…

The blonde yawned, and rolled over on his side to look at the clock. It read: 6:30 a.m.

"WHAT!" the blue-eyed teenager rubbed his eyes to make sure he was reading the clock correctly. But it still read 6:30 a.m. in bright green numbers. _Shit! _Naruto thought, rushing out of bed. _The bus'll be here any minute!_

He immediately ran to his closet and pulled out a random shirt and pair of pants. After quickly getting dressed, he stuffed all his books into his backpack and rushed out his bedroom door. The 17-year-old teenager was just about to open the front door of his house, when he heard a loud beeping sound.

_Dumbass frog clock. Can't even ring when I actually want it to._

Naruto sprinted out of his front door and ran as fast as he could to the bus stop. He turned around the corner when he could see a big yellow bus, closing its doors and preparing to leave.

The blonde ran even faster. "Wait!" he yelled, desperaterly waving his hands at the bus driver, hoping that he or she would be kind enough to stay for a few more minutes. Unfortunately, it was the opposite. The bus driver only smirked at the running blonde and took off right when Naruto finally reached the bus stop.

"Hey!" the blonde senior yelled, panting. Seeing that his bus wasn't, at any time, going to come back for him, he had no choice but to walk to school.

The blonde looked at his Gamatatsu wrist watch. _6:45. By the time I get there, it'll be 7:15…first period will already have started…. _He grumbled, making his way down the sidewalk.

(Konoha Technology High School)

_Finally, _Naruto thought, as he stumbled through the front door of his school. _At least the bell hasn't—_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

_Crap!_ the blonde thought, rushing through the hallway. From the looks of it, that bell might have already been the late bell, since the halls were already empty. Naruto sighed. _Just **what **am I gonna be late for? _He thought for a minute. _Let's see…today's an A-day…_

But before Naruto could finish this thought, he immediately realized where he was supposed to be, once he reached a lab on his right. He entered the room, full of other high school seniors. At the front of the lab, the blue-eyed senior could also see a tall, skinny bald man wearing a lab coat and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

_Right, _the blonde thought to himself. _Chemistry…with Mr. **Cock Rain** himself. _He sighed.

The bald man slightly lowered his glasses and gave Naruto "the look." Obviously, he was the chemistry teacher for the seniors at KTHS. His real name was actually Mr. Cochrane, but the blonde senior called him "Mr. Cock Rain" for many different reasons. One, because he always acted like such a _dick, _and two…well, let's just leave it at that.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Cochrane spoke sternly.

The blonde tried not to roll his eyes and looked back at the bald man. "Yes, Mr. Cochrane?"

The teacher pushed his thick-rimmed glasses back into place and pointed at the clock on the wall behind Naruto. "You are _late. Tardy. AGAIN._"

The blue-eyed senior looked back at the clock. _7:16. _Grumbling to himself, he turned back to the bald, spectacled man. "But it's only by a _minute_!"

Mr. Cochrane narrowed his black eyes at the blonde senior. "No ifs, ands, or buts, Mr. Uzumaki. 7:15 is 7:15. You are _late. _Just because you're a senior now, doesn't mean you can slack off whenever you want to." He extended a bony finger to a spot in the middle of the lab. "There's a seat left next to Mr. Akimichi. Now _take it._"

Naruto grumbled and made his way. Mr. Cochrane hadn't always been his teacher for Chemistry. Back then, it used to be Mrs. D'Orecchlak—the best teacher KTHS had ever seen. She'd made Chemistry so much fun, with her labs and open-book tests and jokes, and had always been fond of all her students (especially Naruto). But after the second marking period had ended, she was forced to retire due to her old age…and that's when this loser of a teacher showed up—Mr. Cock Rain.

_Where was Mrs. D'Orecchlak **now **when you really needed her? _the blonde thought. …or did he?

Somehow, it looked like Mr. Cochrane had heard Naruto's "thought" and narrowed his beady little eyes at the blonde once again. "Did you say something, Mr. Uzumaki?"

The blue-eyed teenager immediately shrank back and waved his hands. "Oh, nothing! Nothing!" he replied nervously. The blonde senior pulled a chair and took his seat next to a big-bellied boy, who looked probably around Naruto's age group—Choji Akimichi.

"Hey, Naruto!" Choji greeted.

"Hey, Choji!" Naruto replied, with a huge grin on his tan face.

Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Okay, class. Now that we're _all _here, please open your textbooks to page ."

The class groaned and took out their oversized, back-breaking, jumbo Chemistry textbooks.

When Naruto finally reached page 47_, _his eyes widened at the bolded headline at the top of the page: **Gay-Lussac's Law.** The blonde let out a stifled laugh. _Who the hell is this guy? _He snickered and looked down at the rest of the page. _Is there like a picture of him somewhere? I bet 10 bucks he looks worse than Einstein… _The blue-eyed teenager snickered again.

"Ahem," Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Is there something you'd like to share with us, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up at the bald man. "No, sir."

The spectacled teacher sighed and scratched his head. Then he continued on with his lecture. "Now, about the _Gay-Lussac's _Law…"

The blonde rolled his eyes. _Stupid Mr. Cock Rain. Always has to kill the fun around here…_

After a few minutes of hearing the bald man talk…and talk…in the same monotonous voice, Naruto spaced out. He began to daydream about…well…_stuff._ Random stuff, to be a little more specific. But at some point, a thought crossed his mind. _Hmm, _Naruto thought. _Now that I think of it…how come no one was sitting next to Choji when I came in? _

But the blue-eyed teenager never got to finish this thought and was brought back to reality by a loud, chomping sound on his left. Naruto turned to see chubby Choji, who was chowing down noisily on a bag of Tako Chips (Octopus Crackers). _What the-!_

"Choji," the blonde whispered.

The latter turned. "What?"

"How could you be eating at a time like this? You're not even _supposed _to be eating in here! It's a friggin' lab!"

Choji merely popped another Tako Chip in his mouth. "But I'm so hungry…" he whined.

Naruto sighed, and turned back to face his rambling teacher. "Choji, you're _always _hungry."

The chubby senior ate another. "Well, I can't help it!"

The blonde sighed again. _Fatso. _

Suddenly, an unpleasant odor stained the air. Naruto coughed once it had reached his poor nose. "Gah!" He turned to his fat friend. "Choji-! Did you—did you just…FART?"

The latter merely chomped on another Tako Chip. "…yeah…Tako Chips give me gas…"

The blue-eyed senior pinched his nose. "**_GOD, _**that smells like a dead carcass that somebody dragged out of the sewer…"

Choji continued to chew away. "Sorry…"

Naruto coughed again. "_Sorry! _Dude—just stop eating those goddamn Tako Chips already!"

The latter took another octopus cracker out of the bag. "Sorry, Naruto. But I can't do that."

The blonde glared at chubby Choji. "Why not! I'm dying here of that hell of a _stench!_ "

"Because…I'm _hungry…_and this is the only thing I can eat right now…"

"Gah!"

Naruto put his head down and tried, as best as he could, to cover his nose. After a few minutes, he could hear a _toot _from his left. The smell grew stronger.

"Stop farting already!"

_Toot._

"Choji!"

TOOT!

"I mean it!"

**Toot.**

"Choji! You bastard, I'll—"

Choji immediately turned to the blonde, his nostrils flaring. "BLOW MY WIND!"

The blue-eyed teenager shrank back in anger and shot back. "Yeah? Well, PASS. MY. GAS!"

At that moment, the two immediately broke out into laughter.

Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Akimichi, is there a problem?"

The two seniors abruptly stopped laughing. There was silence.

The bald man sighed. "Mr. Akimichi, since you don't usually disrupt the class like this, I'll let you off the hook just this once. Mr. Uzumaki, that' strike _one _for you. Two more, and I'm sending you down to the principal's office." He turned back to the rest of the class. "Now then—"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Naruto sighed in relief. _Thank GOD. Now if I can just—_

Suddenly, there was a voice on the intercom. It was KTHS's principal, Mrs. Ino (or Mrs. **_Pig, _**as the blue-eyed teenager would call her).

"Good morning, Konoha Technology High School," Mrs. Ino spoke. "Due to…first period will be extended for another hour. Thank you."

The class groaned.

_Fuck, _the blonde thought, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Cochrane beamed at his students. "All right, then. You all heard what Mrs. Ino said. So that means…pop quiz!"

The class groaned again disdainfully.

But the bald man wasn't finished yet. "Except this one…will consist of two labs."

Half of the class brightened up upon hearing this.

"But I'll be choosing your lab partners."

The class groaned once more.

Mr. Cochrane began pointing at random students and assigning pairs. "Choji Akimichi, you will go with Shikamaru Nara…Kiba Inuzuka, you will go with Shino Aburame…Sakura Haruno, you will join Ino Yamanaka…Neji Hyuga, you will join Rock Lee…"

_Crap, _Naruto thought. _Who the hell is this asshole going to pair me up with?_

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

The blonde looked up at the spectacled teacher. "…you will join…"

_Please **SPARE** me…_

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

The teenager's eyes bulged upon hearing this announcement. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. That bastard was the one he'd hated the most, out of everyone in this class. The know-it-all Sasuke Uchiha…_of ALL people_…

Naruto glanced back at the raven-haired senior, who was already smirking at him. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and shifted his eyes back to Mr. Cock Rain.

"…uh…._what?_ "

The bald man glared at his student. "You heard me, Mr. Uzumaki. If I'm correct, you have ears?" He gestured to his raven-haired star student. "Besides, this may be a good opportunity for you to learn a thing or two from a _real _expert."

The blue-eyed senior sighed and looked back at the smirking raven. _Grr…that bastard…_

_(After a few minutes of setting up…)_

Each pair of students were now standing by a lab station with a Bunsen Burner and jars of powder between them.

Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke, who was still smirking this very moment.

"Why the hell are you still staring at me?" the Uchiha asked. "Do you really find me that attractive?"

The latter narrowed his eyes. "No. You just piss me off."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause you piss me off even more."

The teenager clenched his teeth and his fists. "GRR…! Go fall in a well, you fuckin' asshole!"

"Hn." The Uchiha merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Is that so? Then you can just get bent, you moron."

The latter sputtered, then turned in the other direction. "Bastard," the blonde grumbled.

"Dobe," the raven spoke.

_He just **had **to pair me up with this guy… _The blue-eyed teenager exhaled sharply.

"Ahem," Mr. Cochrane cleared this throat. "This part of the test is a Flame Test Lab. You and your partner will test one element in each of the seven jars by taking the provided cotton swabs and sticking them into the flame. Then, you will record your observations."

_Shoot, _Naruto thought to himself. He was the only one in this class who had never worked with these things before—so this was all new to him.

The bald man coughed, then continued with instructions. "Okay, class. First, turn on your Bunsen Burners."

The students followed Mr. Cochrane's order.

Sasuke turned the gas switch and ignited the Bunsen Burner. An big orange flame came into sight.

The blonde's eyes widened tenfold in amazement. Orange—his favorite color (obviously). He smirked at the raven.

"Hah! Take that, teme! It's _orange_!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course it is, dobe. That's how it's _supposed _to be."

The blonde senior continued to smirk smugly. "But still! It's _orange_! Not BLUE!"

At that moment, the spectacled teacher gave the next instruction. "Now turn the bottom counterclockwise—all the way."

Naruto, still smiling proudly, did as Mr. Cochrane said. "Watch! It's probably going to turn into an even brighter orange!"

The raven sighed. _Idiot._

The blue-eyed teenager laughed as he turned the bottom of the Bunsen Burner. But when he finally reached the end…

The blonde's eyes bulged in disbelief. "_WHAT THE-! _What the hell did you just DO!"

The flame had gradually changed from bright orange…to a blazing blue.

The Uchiha smirked upon seeing the dobe's face.

Naruto glared at the raven disdainfully. "Grr…you _bastard_…you knew this was gonna happen, didn't you?"

Sasuke merely continued to smirk at the appalled blonde. "Of course I did, you moron."

The bald man coughed again, and gave the final order. "Now take your cotton swabs and begin testing the elements."

Each student grabbed a cotton swab, and started the lab.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Mr. Cochrane added. "The elements you are testing will either be blue or orange. So, on your data table, just tell if it's blue or orange."

After hearing this statement, the two immediately glared at each other, both with competitive looks on their faces.

"Heh," Naruto began. "Whoever gets the most elements with their favorite color wins. How do you like that, teme?"

"Hn."

"If I win, I get to do the next lab. …and if you win….then I guess you get to do the next lab…"

The raven smirked. "You're on."

"Heh."

The blonde took the first sample. "Orange!" he yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke dipped the swab into the second jar and stuck it into the flame, which blazed a fiery blue.

Naruto glared at the raven.

It went on like this for about 15 minutes, until it finally came down to the last one. Both seniors were panting after the effort they had put into their little competition. They were tied with three each.

"Last one!" the blonde panted, out of breath.

Sasuke took the last swab and stuck it into the flame. Both were frozen in suspense.

_Come on… _the blue-eyed teenager thought to himself. _Just one more…_

Unfortunately for Naruto, the flame slowly began to turn blue.

The blonde growled. _There's gotta be some way for me to stop this. _Then, something caught his eye. He looked to his right and saw another jar full of powder…belonging to Choji's group. _I guess Choji wouldn't mind if I borrowed this for a second…_

The blonde senior stuck a swab into the jar and immediately poked it into the bluish flame, which now turned orange.

The raven narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You idiot, what are you doing?"

"I win!" Naruto smirked smugly.

Sasuke took another jar and took antoher sample, which turned the flame blue again. "Not a chance, dobe."

The blonde growled at the Uchiha and took another jar. Sasuke did the same. Pretty soon, there was an epic war between the two, who frantically threw in all sorts of random powders and caused the flame to continually change colors. This went on for about five minutes…until there was a big explosion.

The whole class was left in shock, with a few students on the floor with their mouths gaping and eyes wide open.

Naruto and Sasuke, who were both covered in soot and breathing heavily, turned to see what monstrosity they had created.

…but to their surprise, it was exactly the opposite.

Sasuke's ebony eyes bulged. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…

There, on the lab table, was their Bunsen Burner, still aflame. But now…there was something special about it that made it so…special.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

The flame was now…different. It wasn't blue and it wasn't orange (or any other color that's probably in your mind right now). No…it was more than that (and no! it wasn't floating in the air or growing a mustache or something!). There the flame was…burning brightly in the room….with a shade of orange in the very middle…and…a layer of blue surrounding it.

All were amazed at this sight.

Naruto was struck with awe and stepped forward to get a better look. He gaped at the dazzling sight. "Sasuke…it's so…so…" the blonde spoke softly. "So…_ow! _"

The latter immediately pulled his hand back and looked at it. On the very tip of the blonde senior's finger was a dark, black spot. He had been so mesmerized by the flame that he didn't realize he had actually reached out to touch it…

Surprisingly, the raven took the blonde's hand and looked at it. He shifted his eyes to Naruto. "Dobe. You just had to touch it, didn't you?"

The blue-eyed teenager glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. Anyway…it hurts, doesn't it?"

The latter froze for a moment, caught off-guard by such an awkward question. "Of course it does, you bastard!"

The Uchiha lowered his eyes towards Naruto's finger. "Well…in that case…"

To the blonde's surprise, the raven slowly pulled his slightly burnt finger towards him and softly pressed his lips against it…

Naruto's eyes widened tenfold, both in annoyance and in embarrassment. After hesitating for a few seconds, he managed to pull his hand back. The senior narrowed his eyes at the raven.

"Hey! What the hell did you just do!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just kissed it, you moron." For a brief second, he inconspicuously licked his lower lip. _Hn. Doesn't taste bad…_

The blonde immediately raised an eyebrow, baffled by the raven's composed countenance and his mind-boggling response. "Why the heck did you do that! Are—are you friggin' gay or something?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes again. "Doesn't hurt anymore, now does it? Eh, dobe?"

Naruto stiffened for a moment and looked at his finger. Actually…it didn't. The pain had ebbed away… With his cheeks blushing a bright red, he shrank back, unsure of what to say, and began to stutter. "I—what-you-" The blue-eyed teenager growled. "Oh, _goddamn it…_"

The raven smirked.

The blonde sighed and looked at Sasuke. "…no…" he confessed sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked again. "I thought so…dobe."

The blonde senior opened his mouth to speak, but he never got to speak the words.

Mr. Cochrane was covered in soot from his bald head all the way down to his leather shoes. At that very moment, he was approaching the two with an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"MR. UZUMAKI!" the spectacled teacher barked, his face turning purple.

Naruto cringed. "Y-y-yes, sir?"

Mr. Cochrane opened his mouth to give the blonde senior a piece of his mind, but stopped after seeing his top student standing quietly next to him. The bald man hesitated and sighed, composing himself. He looked at Naruto.

"All right, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Cochrane muttered. "This is your final warning. You're lucky I'm being so generous today, because I'm letting you off the hook…for the last time."

The teenager's eyes widened. "…gee…thanks, Mr. Cochrane—"

But the bald man immediately jabbed Naruto's tan nose with his bony finger. "But if you slip up just _one _more time…and I won't _be _so generous anymore. I will kick you out of this classroom without any hesitation _at all. _Do you understand me, boy?"

The blonde nodded slowly. The spectacled teacher sighed again, and turned to face the rest of the class. "All right, class. Because of Mr. Hotshot here, we will not be able to complete the second lab. Instead, we will have to continue this tomorrow. Take the remaining time now to clean up this mess."

The class groaned and glared disdainfully at the blonde senior. Then, they went straight to work.

Sasuke was about to join his classmates, when Naruto grabbed his shoulder. He turned around.

There was a pause, and then the blonde spoke. "Hey…"

The raven stared at the blue-eyed teenager.

"…thanks."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

_(The next day…)_

This time, Naruto put in all his effort to get to Mr. Cochrane's class on time (even if he did have to set up a hundred alarm clocks in his room). In addition, things went more differently than usual. This time…the blonde actually took his seat next to his enemy (or was it "frenemy" now?). Either way, he sat next to Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Dobe."

The blonde senior narrowed his eyes and took his seat.

Mr. Cochrane stood up to begin his lecture, when he paused for a second and looked at Naruto.

He raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Uzumaki."

The blonde raised his head. "Yes, sir?"

The bald man stared at the blue-eyed teenager. "You're on time today. That's good."

Naruto began to crack a grin, when the spectacled teacher frowned.

"…_keep it that way._"

The blonde put his head back down on his desk.

Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Okay, class, before we continue the second part of this test, I just want to give a little advice—you might want to take some notes on this."

The students picked up their pencils.

As usual, Naruto didn't have one (he never took notes). But this time, he felt like writing to keep himself from falling asleep. The blonde nudged Sasuke's shoulder.

The latter turned. "What do you want, you moron?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

The raven sighed and gave him a random pencil from his backpack.

Mr. Cochrane began writing some tips on the board. "Now then…"

The blonde senior groaned, and put his head down. _It's so friggin' hard to pay attention in this guy's class…he's just so **damn **boring… _The blonde sighed, and took both ends of the pencil he was holding. He was about to break the pencil just to try to keep himself occupied. Naruto began to bend the pencil, hoping to hear a snapping sound at some point. But for some reason…it never came.

The blonde looked down at the pencil, which was slightly bent, but not broken. Naruto's eyes widened, and bent the pencil the other way. The teenager's cerulean eyes brightened with interest, and he continued to play with the pencil.

The raven couldn't help but notice and looked at the blonde. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto faced the Uchiha cheerfully. "Sasuke, look! This pencil's bendy!" He continued to amuse himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Moron."

After a few more minutes, Mr. Cochrane had finished his lecture and sent his students to their lab stations. This time, there was one 2-liter soda bottle between them instead of a Bunsen Burner. There was also a small screw pump…thing and a box of tiny Cartesian divers.

The bald man cleared his throat. "All right, class. This is the final part of your exam." He gestured to each soda bottle. "In this lab you will test Boyle's law by filling the soda bottle with water, dropping at least one Cartesian diver into it, screwing the pump to the top of the bottle, and pumping it as much as possible until the diver sinks. If the diver sinks, you automatically get full credit. It should not be difficult." The spectacled teacher eyed the blue-eyed teenager. "Ready? Let's begin."

Sasuke filled the soda bottle with water from the sink and brought it back to the lab station. Naruto took a Cartesian diver and dropped it in. The plastic object bobbed on the surface.

As the raven was screwing the pump tightly onto the bottle, he couldn't help but smirk. _Hn…this is…suggestive._ He was about to press the pump down to start the lab when a tan hand stopped him.

"Wait!" interrupted the blonde.

"What?"

"You have to squeeze the bottle first," the blue-eyed teenager took the bottle in his two hands and squeezed as hard as he could. He looked at Sasuke. "Wow…teme…this thing is so…so _firm_!"

_That's what she said, _the raven thought, smirking. He grabbed the pump again when the tan hand stopped him once more.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "It's my turn to do the lab!"

"And what makes you say that? You didn't even win yesterday."

The blonde senior shrank back. "Well, you didn't either!"

The raven smirked. "Hn. Technically…I did."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

Sasuke smirked again. "The outer part of the flame was blue, so I actually won."

The latter glared at the Uchiha. "But the core of it was orange, so _I _won!"

"That doesn't matter. The outer part made up most of the flame so…_I _won. Besides, at least I wasn't the one who cheated."

"What! Hey! I didn't cheat yesterday!"

"Yes you did, dobe."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Admit it. You _so _cheated yesterday."

The blonde slammed the table and pointed at the raven. "OBJECTION! I did not!"

The Uchiha smirked at this strong reaction and mimicked the blue-eyed teenager, slamming the table with his two hands. He couldn't help but snicker a little at the latter. "Last time I checked, this wasn't some royal court, you moron. Admit it, you cheated yesterday because I was gonna win."

Naruto shrank back at this comment. He hesitated and thought of something to throw back at the Uchiha. Finally, he spoke. "…well, you cheated too, you asshole! Don't act like you're some…some perfect god or something!"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Hn. Only because you cheated first."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Does it?"

"At least I'm not the bastard around here!"

"At least I'm not the dobe around here."

"SILENCE! I will not tolerate your insolence!" Naruto imitated his loser of a teacher.

Sasuke smirked at this far-fetched comment, and let out a small chuckle. The blue-eyed teenager went on.

"At least I'm not the friggin' know-it-all in this class!"

"At least I'm not the one who stole Choji's Pop Rocks and dumped the whole packet into Kiba's root beer volcano at the science fair."

Naruto shrank back for a moment, then chuckled to himself. "Oh yeah…Kiba never did forgive me for that one." He turned, only to see the bushy-haired brunette glaring at him. Obviously, he had heard the conversation.

"And…"

The blonde senior turned back to the raven.

The Uchiha smirked. "If this lab goes wrong, I'll be the one who's taking the blame. Not you."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Sasuke…you…"

Sasuke smirked again. "Besides, I'm going to _enjoy _this." He put his hand on the pump.

Naruto thought for a moment, until he finally got it. He smirked. "Heh. Sasuke, you pervert. …all right, then. If you're going to be the one doing all the work…then I'll just be your enthusiasm."

The raven raised an eyebrow.

The blonde grinned, then realized something. "Wait!"

The Uchiha listened eagerly.

The blue-eyed teenager grinned again. "What if…what if we were able to sink _all _the divers in this friggin' box? Mr. Cochrane would _so _give us extra credit for that." He chuckled cleverly.

Really, the raven thought it was a stupid idea. Mr. Cochrane _never _gave out extra credit. Even if your life depended on it. But he went along with it anyway, for his own entertainment.

Sasuke smirked. "All right, dobe." He unscrewed the bottle, and the blonde dumped the tiny figures into it—the whole box.

The two of them smirked at each other, then the Uchiha screwed the pump back on. "Here goes."

_(5 minutes later)_

"C'mon, Sasuke! C'mon!"

The raven was pumping the bottle as hard as he could. At that moment, almost all the divers had sunk to the bottom.

Naruto continued chanting. "C'mon, Sasuke! Be a man! You _own _that bottle! Now _PUMP _it! In! OUT! Up! Down!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle a little. He focused on the soda bottle and pumped as hard as he could, despite his sweaty hands. At this point, only one Cartesian diver remained at the surface…and the bottle itself…was as fat as a balloon.

"C'mon, teme! One more to go!"

The raven growled.

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go! _Pump _that bottle!" The blonde pushed his face in, an inch away from the Uchiha's. "C'mon, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at the blue-eyed teenager, who continued to yell in his face. "Are you a bitch? Are you a friggin' bitch! _Show some dominance here! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Own that bottle!_ **_BE THE MAN!_**"

The raven grunted and pumped harder than ever, with his eyes closed. _Perverted baka… _

Finally, before Sasuke even knew it, the last diver had sunk to the bottom, joining his little friends.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed.

The raven immediately stopped and took a deep breath. He turned to see the blonde, who was practically jumping for joy.

"Yes! We did it!" Naruto laughed, and turned to high-five his partner, but saw that he was still clinging to the bottle.

The blue-eyed teenager raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Sasuke…you do realize you can let go of the bottle now, right?"

The Uchiha looked down to see his ivory fingers still wrapped around the top of the soda bottle. "Of course I do, dobe." He tried to let go of the plastic object, but his hands wouldn't budge. "What the—"

Naruto came over and tried to help his lab partner, but it was useless. The raven's alabaster fingers were literally _glued _to that bottle.

The blonde exhaled sharply. "All right, let's try pulling together."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Ready? One….two…THREE!"

The two seniors pulled as hard as they could, until the raven's fingers finally came loose, sending them both flying to the floor.

Naruto got up to look at the bottle. "Whoa…"

Sasuke's eyes bulged.

There were little dents at the top of the bottle, each one from the raven's fingers…

The blonde burst out in laughter. "_Sasuke! _I didn't realize you were being so _intent! _" The blonde senior guffawed again.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk. "Dobe."

Finally, Naruto stopped laughing and sighed. He looked at the many divers at the bottom of the bottle and put his arm around the raven's shoulders.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, who merely continued to smile. "At least we got all the divers to sink!" The blue-eyed teenager laughed again, but something made the raven freeze.

He slowly got up and went over to look at the bottle. _…shit…_

Naruto stopped laughing, and got up. "Hey…teme…what's wrong?

Silence. The raven could only stare at the fat, bulking soda bottle in front of him…

He looked at the bottle and lightly felt it. His eyes widened.

Right now, it was really warm…like…like a hot air balloon or something… Not to mention…the little cracks and heat marks all over it…

The blonde senior walked over. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Sasuke immediately froze. "Naruto, stand back."

The blonde took a few steps back. "Why?"

The latter carefully placed his hands on the bottle. "I'm going to take the pump off this bottle. _…slowly._"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But wait—you're gonna make the divers float again! At least let Mr. Cochrane see it first!"

The Uchiha exhaled sharply. "_Trust me._"

The blue-eyed teenager scratched his head and walked back to his lab partner. He tugged the bottle away from the raven.

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "You moron! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blonde put his hand on the pump. "If the pump's gonna be taken off this thing, then I'll do it! You already got to pump it in the first place!" He wrapped his fingers around the top. "Besides, it's not like it's going to _kill _me or something." The blue-eyed teenager began to unscrew the pump.

The Uchiha growled. "You idiot! You don't know what's gonna—"

"**_POP! _**"

Immediately, the pump flew right off the top of the bottle and skyrocketed three feet into the air. The blonde fell back on the floor, struck by awe. The two seniors stared, mouths gaping, at the pump which was now on the floor, all the way on the other side of the room…right next to where Mr. Cochrane was standing.

The bald man's face instantly flushed a bright red, and he picked up the pump that was now cracked and broken. "…NARUTO!"

…_oh, **shit**... _the blonde thought.

_He's in for it now… _the raven thought.

The spectacled teacher stormed in Naruto's direction with a scowl on his face. He narrowed his beady little eyes at the blonde. "This is the last straw!"

The blonde began to cringe.

"Detention! With me during lunch!" His face turned even redder. "You really screwed up now, boy! When I'm finished with you—"

"Wait."

Mr. Cochrane stopped, and turned to face the one who had spoken.

"May I help you, Mr. Uchiha?"

The raven paused for a moment, then spoke again. "…I..am also responsible for this incident. I deserve to take part of the punishment."

"Mr. Uchiha-this is not the time to be joking around here..." the spectacled teacher trailed off when he saw the serious expression on his star student's face. In the instant, he shifted his eyes back to the blonde. "Is this true?"He scowled at the blue-eyed teenager, who now had a surprised expression on his face. He really didn't know how to respond to that one.

Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes. I was the one who pumped the air into the bottle in the first place. So I should share the blame as well."

Mr. Cochrane was baffled upon hearing this. "…Mr. Uchiha, I'm surprised by this behavior."

Silence.

The bald man furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head. "I don't believe this—you two are seniors now, for God's sake, SENIORS! You two should know better than this!" He paused, then shifted his eyes towards the raven. "…I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but...according to the rules…this is going to cost you your scholarship."

Naruto's eyes bulged, and he turned to face Sasuke, who was staring silently at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Mr. Cochrane sighed and turned. "All right…get out of my sight. _Now._"

_(In the hallway)_

Naruto sighed. _Darn it! I'm so gonna get busted at home for this… _The senior pondered for a minute. …_but I just can't help but think—why the hell did that bastard play hero for me back there? He lost his friggin' scholarship because of me… _He walked into the men's bathroom for a break.

_Why did he—gah! _The blonde dropped his books and fell to the floor.

He grumbled. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you—" Naruto abruptly stopped as his eyes met with dark, coal-black ones. "…bastard?"

The raven was scratching his head. "Ow, dobe—look where you're walking, will you? You have eyes, right?" He stood up to reach for the door, but a tan hand stopped him. Sasuke turned to meet big, cerulean eyes.

"Hold on a minute!" the blonde spoke.

The Uchiha sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

The blue-eyed teenager narrowed his eyes. "…why did you do that back there! Why did you have to act so gallant and take the hit along with me! Huh! What the hell was that for!"

Silence.

The blonde continued. "You think you're so high and mighty, just because you're the teacher's pet...I didn't ask for your sympathy, you know. That was _my _fault in the first place. I'm the one who told you to pump all those fucking divers in that fucking bottle—so _I'm _the only one who should be getting detention, not you! …and look—now you lost your frickin' scholarship and everything…"

More silence.

Naruto looked at the raven. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but grin a little at the dobe…which was rare. Uchihas never smiled, even the tiniest bit.

The blonde growled. "Hey! What the hell are _you_ smiling about? Did you friggin' hear a word I just said!"

More silence.

"I—" He broke off mid-sentence when he instantly felt himself being pushed against the wall and felt his lips...meeting cold, light ones. The teenager's eyes widened, and he could feel his arms wrapping around Sasuke's ivory neck.

The raven slowly pulled back, and the blonde briefly touched his tan lips. "Sasuke…you…" He glared at the Uchiha. "What the hell did you do that for!"

Sasuke smirked, briefly licking his lips. "Hn. …you _liked _it, didn't you?"

The blonde's face flushed a bright pink. He sputtered, caught off-guard. "What? No! I just…that...you see-"

The raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Naruto sighed.

He stiffened when the Uchiha suddenly held his chin up. "…hn."

"What?" the blue-eyed teenager frowned. "…you still didn't answer my question, teme."

Sasuke slightly turned his head and looked at the blonde curiously, then paused for a moment. The blonde could only stare back at him.

"…you still don't get it, do you, dobe?"

Naruto growled. "Get _what, exactly!_"

The raven smirked and took a step forward. "…don't you see?" He lowered his head by the blonde's tan ear. The teenager shivered as he felt Sasuke's cool breath on his neck. "…you're what matters to me now." The Uchiha leaned down for another kiss, but Naruto pushed him away.

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "_What!_" the blonde roared._ "_You bastard—don't you understand what's happened already? You just lost your frickin' scholarship _and _got detention with Mr. Cock Rain! How can you just stand there like that as if it was nothing!"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at this comment.

"What is so frickin' funny about this? You're really ticking me off, now, you know that? I-" Naruto froze.

The raven held the tan chin one more time and lowered his face about an inch away from the blonde's. The dobe's heart suddenly began to beat rapidly. "...Sasuke..."

The Uchiha exhaled. "...the hell with that damn scholarship…"

The blonde's eyes widened.

"…and fuck that jackass. The only thing I want now...right now...is _you, _dobe." the raven whispered. He tenderly pressed his lips against Naruto's.

The blonde stiffened. This time, he could no longer resist...and suddenly pulled himself closer to the Uchiha's, his grip tightening on his navy blue polo.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's cool touch on his whiskered cheeks.

After a while, the blonde was finally able to pull back for a moment. "Hey, teme…you do realize that we're both guys, right?"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "So? _I _don't give a damn. _You _don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Naruto hesitated and slowly leaned his head against Sasuke's chest. Then...he couldn't help but chuckle. The blonde lightly punched the raven's shoulder. "You bastard."

The Uchiha smirked and pressed his lips against Naruto's one more time...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope ya liked it-if you haven't already died from Choji's gas...or from laughing your head off XD Stay tuned for the more that are to come!

~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD

.::~*Kitsune*~::.

**FYI:**

-A-day involves the scheduling at my school: each day of the week alternates with different sets of classes, but there are only two sets: A-day and B-day. For example, if Monday was a B-day, then Tuesday would be an A-day and Wednesday would be a B-day.

-The number 47 is the true meaning of life! XD (go to and watch The Number 47 (The Number 23 Spoof) XD

-This fic was inspired in Chemistry class when Silver and I were actually doing the same labs (except it didn't count as a pop quiz and no one farted XD) So compliments to **Silver** for giving me some ideas for this fic and my chem teacher who gave us these labs in the first place XD

-Some of the dialogue and events in this fic refer back to the past memories I've had with my friends...(and some of them go way back to second grade XD)...love ya all ^^

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.

**Oo. The Longest Chemistry Class Ever .oO**

**POINT TO MAKE: **Haha—nothing really new with this fic—I kind of had a little…"technical difficulty" with the website, and had to re-post this onto FF. ^^"

But I can say this—there _will _be a sequel to this…in the NEAR future. XD And for any updates, don't hesitate to check mah page. ^~^

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **SasuNaru ^^

**Warnings: **YAOI...gas...and possibly death by laughter XD

**Dedication: **To my anime sister **Silver **and my awesome friends who I haven't seen since graduation...mou T.T ...love ya guys, wherever you are! =D

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto...or do I? Just kidding! It's all Masashi-sama's! XD

**Notes from the KIT-chan: **Phew! Well, here's my second fic! all done and ready to go! Enjoy!

.::.*~Kitsune~*.::.

* * *

It all started on a Friday morning when Naruto's Gamakichi alarm clock failed to ring at 5:45 a.m…

The blonde yawned, and rolled over on his side to look at the clock. It read: 6:30 a.m.

"WHAT!" the blue-eyed teenager rubbed his eyes to make sure he was reading the clock correctly. But it still read 6:30 a.m. in bright green numbers. _Shit! _Naruto thought, rushing out of bed. _The bus'll be here any minute!_

He immediately ran to his closet and pulled out a random shirt and pair of pants. After quickly getting dressed, he stuffed all his books into his backpack and rushed out his bedroom door. The 17-year-old teenager was just about to open the front door of his house, when he heard a loud beeping sound.

_Dumbass frog clock. Can't even ring when I actually want it to._

Naruto sprinted out of his front door and ran as fast as he could to the bus stop. He turned around the corner when he could see a big yellow bus, closing its doors and preparing to leave.

The blonde ran even faster. "Wait!" he yelled, desperaterly waving his hands at the bus driver, hoping that he or she would be kind enough to stay for a few more minutes. Unfortunately, it was the opposite. The bus driver only smirked at the running blonde and took off right when Naruto finally reached the bus stop.

"Hey!" the blonde senior yelled, panting. Seeing that his bus wasn't, at any time, going to come back for him, he had no choice but to walk to school.

The blonde looked at his Gamatatsu wrist watch. _6:45. By the time I get there, it'll be 7:15…first period will already have started…. _He grumbled, making his way down the sidewalk.

(Konoha Technology High School)

_Finally, _Naruto thought, as he stumbled through the front door of his school. _At least the bell hasn't—_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

_Crap!_ the blonde thought, rushing through the hallway. From the looks of it, that bell might have already been the late bell, since the halls were already empty. Naruto sighed. _Just **what **am I gonna be late for? _He thought for a minute. _Let's see…today's an A-day…_

But before Naruto could finish this thought, he immediately realized where he was supposed to be, once he reached a lab on his right. He entered the room, full of other high school seniors. At the front of the lab, the blue-eyed senior could also see a tall, skinny bald man wearing a lab coat and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

_Right, _the blonde thought to himself. _Chemistry…with Mr. **Cock Rain** himself. _He sighed.

The bald man slightly lowered his glasses and gave Naruto "the look." Obviously, he was the chemistry teacher for the seniors at KTHS. His real name was actually Mr. Cochrane, but the blonde senior called him "Mr. Cock Rain" for many different reasons. One, because he always acted like such a _dick, _and two…well, let's just leave it at that.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Cochrane spoke sternly.

The blonde tried not to roll his eyes and looked back at the bald man. "Yes, Mr. Cochrane?"

The teacher pushed his thick-rimmed glasses back into place and pointed at the clock on the wall behind Naruto. "You are _late. Tardy. AGAIN._"

The blue-eyed senior looked back at the clock. _7:16. _Grumbling to himself, he turned back to the bald, spectacled man. "But it's only by a _minute_!"

Mr. Cochrane narrowed his black eyes at the blonde senior. "No ifs, ands, or buts, Mr. Uzumaki. 7:15 is 7:15. You are _late. _Just because you're a senior now, doesn't mean you can slack off whenever you want to." He extended a bony finger to a spot in the middle of the lab. "There's a seat left next to Mr. Akimichi. Now _take it._"

Naruto grumbled and made his way. Mr. Cochrane hadn't always been his teacher for Chemistry. Back then, it used to be Mrs. D'Orecchlak—the best teacher KTHS had ever seen. She'd made Chemistry so much fun, with her labs and open-book tests and jokes, and had always been fond of all her students (especially Naruto). But after the second marking period had ended, she was forced to retire due to her old age…and that's when this loser of a teacher showed up—Mr. Cock Rain.

_Where was Mrs. D'Orecchlak **now **when you really needed her? _the blonde thought. …or did he?

Somehow, it looked like Mr. Cochrane had heard Naruto's "thought" and narrowed his beady little eyes at the blonde once again. "Did you say something, Mr. Uzumaki?"

The blue-eyed teenager immediately shrank back and waved his hands. "Oh, nothing! Nothing!" he replied nervously. The blonde senior pulled a chair and took his seat next to a big-bellied boy, who looked probably around Naruto's age group—Choji Akimichi.

"Hey, Naruto!" Choji greeted.

"Hey, Choji!" Naruto replied, with a huge grin on his tan face.

Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Okay, class. Now that we're _all _here, please open your textbooks to page ."

The class groaned and took out their oversized, back-breaking, jumbo Chemistry textbooks.

When Naruto finally reached page 47_, _his eyes widened at the bolded headline at the top of the page: **Gay-Lussac's Law.** The blonde let out a stifled laugh. _Who the hell is this guy? _He snickered and looked down at the rest of the page. _Is there like a picture of him somewhere? I bet 10 bucks he looks worse than Einstein… _The blue-eyed teenager snickered again.

"Ahem," Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Is there something you'd like to share with us, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up at the bald man. "No, sir."

The spectacled teacher sighed and scratched his head. Then he continued on with his lecture. "Now, about the _Gay-Lussac's _Law…"

The blonde rolled his eyes. _Stupid Mr. Cock Rain. Always has to kill the fun around here…_

After a few minutes of hearing the bald man talk…and talk…in the same monotonous voice, Naruto spaced out. He began to daydream about…well…_stuff._ Random stuff, to be a little more specific. But at some point, a thought crossed his mind. _Hmm, _Naruto thought. _Now that I think of it…how come no one was sitting next to Choji when I came in? _

But the blue-eyed teenager never got to finish this thought and was brought back to reality by a loud, chomping sound on his left. Naruto turned to see chubby Choji, who was chowing down noisily on a bag of Tako Chips (Octopus Crackers). _What the-!_

"Choji," the blonde whispered.

The latter turned. "What?"

"How could you be eating at a time like this? You're not even _supposed _to be eating in here! It's a friggin' lab!"

Choji merely popped another Tako Chip in his mouth. "But I'm so hungry…" he whined.

Naruto sighed, and turned back to face his rambling teacher. "Choji, you're _always _hungry."

The chubby senior ate another. "Well, I can't help it!"

The blonde sighed again. _Fatso. _

Suddenly, an unpleasant odor stained the air. Naruto coughed once it had reached his poor nose. "Gah!" He turned to his fat friend. "Choji-! Did you—did you just…FART?"

The latter merely chomped on another Tako Chip. "…yeah…Tako Chips give me gas…"

The blue-eyed senior pinched his nose. "**_GOD, _**that smells like a dead carcass that somebody dragged out of the sewer…"

Choji continued to chew away. "Sorry…"

Naruto coughed again. "_Sorry! _Dude—just stop eating those goddamn Tako Chips already!"

The latter took another octopus cracker out of the bag. "Sorry, Naruto. But I can't do that."

The blonde glared at chubby Choji. "Why not! I'm dying here of that hell of a _stench!_ "

"Because…I'm _hungry…_and this is the only thing I can eat right now…"

"Gah!"

Naruto put his head down and tried, as best as he could, to cover his nose. After a few minutes, he could hear a _toot _from his left. The smell grew stronger.

"Stop farting already!"

_Toot._

"Choji!"

TOOT!

"I mean it!"

**Toot.**

"Choji! You bastard, I'll—"

Choji immediately turned to the blonde, his nostrils flaring. "BLOW MY WIND!"

The blue-eyed teenager shrank back in anger and shot back. "Yeah? Well, PASS. MY. GAS!"

At that moment, the two immediately broke out into laughter.

Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Akimichi, is there a problem?"

The two seniors abruptly stopped laughing. There was silence.

The bald man sighed. "Mr. Akimichi, since you don't usually disrupt the class like this, I'll let you off the hook just this once. Mr. Uzumaki, that' strike _one _for you. Two more, and I'm sending you down to the principal's office." He turned back to the rest of the class. "Now then—"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Naruto sighed in relief. _Thank GOD. Now if I can just—_

Suddenly, there was a voice on the intercom. It was KTHS's principal, Mrs. Ino (or Mrs. **_Pig, _**as the blue-eyed teenager would call her).

"Good morning, Konoha Technology High School," Mrs. Ino spoke. "Due to…first period will be extended for another hour. Thank you."

The class groaned.

_Fuck, _the blonde thought, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Cochrane beamed at his students. "All right, then. You all heard what Mrs. Ino said. So that means…pop quiz!"

The class groaned again disdainfully.

But the bald man wasn't finished yet. "Except this one…will consist of two labs."

Half of the class brightened up upon hearing this.

"But I'll be choosing your lab partners."

The class groaned once more.

Mr. Cochrane began pointing at random students and assigning pairs. "Choji Akimichi, you will go with Shikamaru Nara…Kiba Inuzuka, you will go with Shino Aburame…Sakura Haruno, you will join Ino Yamanaka…Neji Hyuga, you will join Rock Lee…"

_Crap, _Naruto thought. _Who the hell is this asshole going to pair me up with?_

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

The blonde looked up at the spectacled teacher. "…you will join…"

_Please **SPARE** me…_

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

The teenager's eyes bulged upon hearing this announcement. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. That bastard was the one he'd hated the most, out of everyone in this class. The know-it-all Sasuke Uchiha…_of ALL people_…

Naruto glanced back at the raven-haired senior, who was already smirking at him. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha and shifted his eyes back to Mr. Cock Rain.

"…uh…._what?_ "

The bald man glared at his student. "You heard me, Mr. Uzumaki. If I'm correct, you have ears?" He gestured to his raven-haired star student. "Besides, this may be a good opportunity for you to learn a thing or two from a _real _expert."

The blue-eyed senior sighed and looked back at the smirking raven. _Grr…that bastard…_

_(After a few minutes of setting up…)_

Each pair of students were now standing by a lab station with a Bunsen Burner and jars of powder between them.

Naruto was still glaring at Sasuke, who was still smirking this very moment.

"Why the hell are you still staring at me?" the Uchiha asked. "Do you really find me that attractive?"

The latter narrowed his eyes. "No. You just piss me off."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause you piss me off even more."

The teenager clenched his teeth and his fists. "GRR…! Go fall in a well, you fuckin' asshole!"

"Hn." The Uchiha merely crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Is that so? Then you can just get bent, you moron."

The latter sputtered, then turned in the other direction. "Bastard," the blonde grumbled.

"Dobe," the raven spoke.

_He just **had **to pair me up with this guy… _The blue-eyed teenager exhaled sharply.

"Ahem," Mr. Cochrane cleared this throat. "This part of the test is a Flame Test Lab. You and your partner will test one element in each of the seven jars by taking the provided cotton swabs and sticking them into the flame. Then, you will record your observations."

_Shoot, _Naruto thought to himself. He was the only one in this class who had never worked with these things before—so this was all new to him.

The bald man coughed, then continued with instructions. "Okay, class. First, turn on your Bunsen Burners."

The students followed Mr. Cochrane's order.

Sasuke turned the gas switch and ignited the Bunsen Burner. An big orange flame came into sight.

The blonde's eyes widened tenfold in amazement. Orange—his favorite color (obviously). He smirked at the raven.

"Hah! Take that, teme! It's _orange_!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course it is, dobe. That's how it's _supposed _to be."

The blonde senior continued to smirk smugly. "But still! It's _orange_! Not BLUE!"

At that moment, the spectacled teacher gave the next instruction. "Now turn the bottom counterclockwise—all the way."

Naruto, still smiling proudly, did as Mr. Cochrane said. "Watch! It's probably going to turn into an even brighter orange!"

The raven sighed. _Idiot._

The blue-eyed teenager laughed as he turned the bottom of the Bunsen Burner. But when he finally reached the end…

The blonde's eyes bulged in disbelief. "_WHAT THE-! _What the hell did you just DO!"

The flame had gradually changed from bright orange…to a blazing blue.

The Uchiha smirked upon seeing the dobe's face.

Naruto glared at the raven disdainfully. "Grr…you _bastard_…you knew this was gonna happen, didn't you?"

Sasuke merely continued to smirk at the appalled blonde. "Of course I did, you moron."

The bald man coughed again, and gave the final order. "Now take your cotton swabs and begin testing the elements."

Each student grabbed a cotton swab, and started the lab.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," Mr. Cochrane added. "The elements you are testing will either be blue or orange. So, on your data table, just tell if it's blue or orange."

After hearing this statement, the two immediately glared at each other, both with competitive looks on their faces.

"Heh," Naruto began. "Whoever gets the most elements with their favorite color wins. How do you like that, teme?"

"Hn."

"If I win, I get to do the next lab. …and if you win….then I guess you get to do the next lab…"

The raven smirked. "You're on."

"Heh."

The blonde took the first sample. "Orange!" he yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke dipped the swab into the second jar and stuck it into the flame, which blazed a fiery blue.

Naruto glared at the raven.

It went on like this for about 15 minutes, until it finally came down to the last one. Both seniors were panting after the effort they had put into their little competition. They were tied with three each.

"Last one!" the blonde panted, out of breath.

Sasuke took the last swab and stuck it into the flame. Both were frozen in suspense.

_Come on… _the blue-eyed teenager thought to himself. _Just one more…_

Unfortunately for Naruto, the flame slowly began to turn blue.

The blonde growled. _There's gotta be some way for me to stop this. _Then, something caught his eye. He looked to his right and saw another jar full of powder…belonging to Choji's group. _I guess Choji wouldn't mind if I borrowed this for a second…_

The blonde senior stuck a swab into the jar and immediately poked it into the bluish flame, which now turned orange.

The raven narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "You idiot, what are you doing?"

"I win!" Naruto smirked smugly.

Sasuke took another jar and took antoher sample, which turned the flame blue again. "Not a chance, dobe."

The blonde growled at the Uchiha and took another jar. Sasuke did the same. Pretty soon, there was an epic war between the two, who frantically threw in all sorts of random powders and caused the flame to continually change colors. This went on for about five minutes…until there was a big explosion.

The whole class was left in shock, with a few students on the floor with their mouths gaping and eyes wide open.

Naruto and Sasuke, who were both covered in soot and breathing heavily, turned to see what monstrosity they had created.

…but to their surprise, it was exactly the opposite.

Sasuke's ebony eyes bulged. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…

There, on the lab table, was their Bunsen Burner, still aflame. But now…there was something special about it that made it so…special.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

The flame was now…different. It wasn't blue and it wasn't orange (or any other color that's probably in your mind right now). No…it was more than that (and no! it wasn't floating in the air or growing a mustache or something!). There the flame was…burning brightly in the room….with a shade of orange in the very middle…and…a layer of blue surrounding it.

All were amazed at this sight.

Naruto was struck with awe and stepped forward to get a better look. He gaped at the dazzling sight. "Sasuke…it's so…so…" the blonde spoke softly. "So…_ow! _"

The latter immediately pulled his hand back and looked at it. On the very tip of the blonde senior's finger was a dark, black spot. He had been so mesmerized by the flame that he didn't realize he had actually reached out to touch it…

Surprisingly, the raven took the blonde's hand and looked at it. He shifted his eyes to Naruto. "Dobe. You just had to touch it, didn't you?"

The blue-eyed teenager glared at the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. Anyway…it hurts, doesn't it?"

The latter froze for a moment, caught off-guard by such an awkward question. "Of course it does, you bastard!"

The Uchiha lowered his eyes towards Naruto's finger. "Well…in that case…"

To the blonde's surprise, the raven slowly pulled his slightly burnt finger towards him and softly pressed his lips against it…

Naruto's eyes widened tenfold, both in annoyance and in embarrassment. After hesitating for a few seconds, he managed to pull his hand back. The senior narrowed his eyes at the raven.

"Hey! What the hell did you just do!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just kissed it, you moron." For a brief second, he inconspicuously licked his lower lip. _Hn. Doesn't taste bad…_

The blonde immediately raised an eyebrow, baffled by the raven's composed countenance and his mind-boggling response. "Why the heck did you do that! Are—are you friggin' gay or something?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes again. "Doesn't hurt anymore, now does it? Eh, dobe?"

Naruto stiffened for a moment and looked at his finger. Actually…it didn't. The pain had ebbed away… With his cheeks blushing a bright red, he shrank back, unsure of what to say, and began to stutter. "I—what-you-" The blue-eyed teenager growled. "Oh, _goddamn it…_"

The raven smirked.

The blonde sighed and looked at Sasuke. "…no…" he confessed sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked again. "I thought so…dobe."

The blonde senior opened his mouth to speak, but he never got to speak the words.

Mr. Cochrane was covered in soot from his bald head all the way down to his leather shoes. At that very moment, he was approaching the two with an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"MR. UZUMAKI!" the spectacled teacher barked, his face turning purple.

Naruto cringed. "Y-y-yes, sir?"

Mr. Cochrane opened his mouth to give the blonde senior a piece of his mind, but stopped after seeing his top student standing quietly next to him. The bald man hesitated and sighed, composing himself. He looked at Naruto.

"All right, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Cochrane muttered. "This is your final warning. You're lucky I'm being so generous today, because I'm letting you off the hook…for the last time."

The teenager's eyes widened. "…gee…thanks, Mr. Cochrane—"

But the bald man immediately jabbed Naruto's tan nose with his bony finger. "But if you slip up just _one _more time…and I won't _be _so generous anymore. I will kick you out of this classroom without any hesitation _at all. _Do you understand me, boy?"

The blonde nodded slowly. The spectacled teacher sighed again, and turned to face the rest of the class. "All right, class. Because of Mr. Hotshot here, we will not be able to complete the second lab. Instead, we will have to continue this tomorrow. Take the remaining time now to clean up this mess."

The class groaned and glared disdainfully at the blonde senior. Then, they went straight to work.

Sasuke was about to join his classmates, when Naruto grabbed his shoulder. He turned around.

There was a pause, and then the blonde spoke. "Hey…"

The raven stared at the blue-eyed teenager.

"…thanks."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

_(The next day…)_

This time, Naruto put in all his effort to get to Mr. Cochrane's class on time (even if he did have to set up a hundred alarm clocks in his room). In addition, things went more differently than usual. This time…the blonde actually took his seat next to his enemy (or was it "frenemy" now?). Either way, he sat next to Sasuke Uchiha.

The raven rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Dobe."

The blonde senior narrowed his eyes and took his seat.

Mr. Cochrane stood up to begin his lecture, when he paused for a second and looked at Naruto.

He raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Uzumaki."

The blonde raised his head. "Yes, sir?"

The bald man stared at the blue-eyed teenager. "You're on time today. That's good."

Naruto began to crack a grin, when the spectacled teacher frowned.

"…_keep it that way._"

The blonde put his head back down on his desk.

Mr. Cochrane cleared his throat. "Okay, class, before we continue the second part of this test, I just want to give a little advice—you might want to take some notes on this."

The students picked up their pencils.

As usual, Naruto didn't have one (he never took notes). But this time, he felt like writing to keep himself from falling asleep. The blonde nudged Sasuke's shoulder.

The latter turned. "What do you want, you moron?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

The raven sighed and gave him a random pencil from his backpack.

Mr. Cochrane began writing some tips on the board. "Now then…"

The blonde senior groaned, and put his head down. _It's so friggin' hard to pay attention in this guy's class…he's just so **damn **boring… _The blonde sighed, and took both ends of the pencil he was holding. He was about to break the pencil just to try to keep himself occupied. Naruto began to bend the pencil, hoping to hear a snapping sound at some point. But for some reason…it never came.

The blonde looked down at the pencil, which was slightly bent, but not broken. Naruto's eyes widened, and bent the pencil the other way. The teenager's cerulean eyes brightened with interest, and he continued to play with the pencil.

The raven couldn't help but notice and looked at the blonde. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto faced the Uchiha cheerfully. "Sasuke, look! This pencil's bendy!" He continued to amuse himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Moron."

After a few more minutes, Mr. Cochrane had finished his lecture and sent his students to their lab stations. This time, there was one 2-liter soda bottle between them instead of a Bunsen Burner. There was also a small screw pump…thing and a box of tiny Cartesian divers.

The bald man cleared his throat. "All right, class. This is the final part of your exam." He gestured to each soda bottle. "In this lab you will test Boyle's law by filling the soda bottle with water, dropping at least one Cartesian diver into it, screwing the pump to the top of the bottle, and pumping it as much as possible until the diver sinks. If the diver sinks, you automatically get full credit. It should not be difficult." The spectacled teacher eyed the blue-eyed teenager. "Ready? Let's begin."

Sasuke filled the soda bottle with water from the sink and brought it back to the lab station. Naruto took a Cartesian diver and dropped it in. The plastic object bobbed on the surface.

As the raven was screwing the pump tightly onto the bottle, he couldn't help but smirk. _Hn…this is…suggestive._ He was about to press the pump down to start the lab when a tan hand stopped him.

"Wait!" interrupted the blonde.

"What?"

"You have to squeeze the bottle first," the blue-eyed teenager took the bottle in his two hands and squeezed as hard as he could. He looked at Sasuke. "Wow…teme…this thing is so…so _firm_!"

_That's what she said, _the raven thought, smirking. He grabbed the pump again when the tan hand stopped him once more.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "It's my turn to do the lab!"

"And what makes you say that? You didn't even win yesterday."

The blonde senior shrank back. "Well, you didn't either!"

The raven smirked. "Hn. Technically…I did."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

Sasuke smirked again. "The outer part of the flame was blue, so I actually won."

The latter glared at the Uchiha. "But the core of it was orange, so _I _won!"

"That doesn't matter. The outer part made up most of the flame so…_I _won. Besides, at least I wasn't the one who cheated."

"What! Hey! I didn't cheat yesterday!"

"Yes you did, dobe."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't!"

"Admit it. You _so _cheated yesterday."

The blonde slammed the table and pointed at the raven. "OBJECTION! I did not!"

The Uchiha smirked at this strong reaction and mimicked the blue-eyed teenager, slamming the table with his two hands. He couldn't help but snicker a little at the latter. "Last time I checked, this wasn't some royal court, you moron. Admit it, you cheated yesterday because I was gonna win."

Naruto shrank back at this comment. He hesitated and thought of something to throw back at the Uchiha. Finally, he spoke. "…well, you cheated too, you asshole! Don't act like you're some…some perfect god or something!"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Hn. Only because you cheated first."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Does it?"

"At least I'm not the bastard around here!"

"At least I'm not the dobe around here."

"SILENCE! I will not tolerate your insolence!" Naruto imitated his loser of a teacher.

Sasuke smirked at this far-fetched comment, and let out a small chuckle. The blue-eyed teenager went on.

"At least I'm not the friggin' know-it-all in this class!"

"At least I'm not the one who stole Choji's Pop Rocks and dumped the whole packet into Kiba's root beer volcano at the science fair."

Naruto shrank back for a moment, then chuckled to himself. "Oh yeah…Kiba never did forgive me for that one." He turned, only to see the bushy-haired brunette glaring at him. Obviously, he had heard the conversation.

"And…"

The blonde senior turned back to the raven.

The Uchiha smirked. "If this lab goes wrong, I'll be the one who's taking the blame. Not you."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Sasuke…you…"

Sasuke smirked again. "Besides, I'm going to _enjoy _this." He put his hand on the pump.

Naruto thought for a moment, until he finally got it. He smirked. "Heh. Sasuke, you pervert. …all right, then. If you're going to be the one doing all the work…then I'll just be your enthusiasm."

The raven raised an eyebrow.

The blonde grinned, then realized something. "Wait!"

The Uchiha listened eagerly.

The blue-eyed teenager grinned again. "What if…what if we were able to sink _all _the divers in this friggin' box? Mr. Cochrane would _so _give us extra credit for that." He chuckled cleverly.

Really, the raven thought it was a stupid idea. Mr. Cochrane _never _gave out extra credit. Even if your life depended on it. But he went along with it anyway, for his own entertainment.

Sasuke smirked. "All right, dobe." He unscrewed the bottle, and the blonde dumped the tiny figures into it—the whole box.

The two of them smirked at each other, then the Uchiha screwed the pump back on. "Here goes."

_(5 minutes later)_

"C'mon, Sasuke! C'mon!"

The raven was pumping the bottle as hard as he could. At that moment, almost all the divers had sunk to the bottom.

Naruto continued chanting. "C'mon, Sasuke! Be a man! You _own _that bottle! Now _PUMP _it! In! OUT! Up! Down!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but chuckle a little. He focused on the soda bottle and pumped as hard as he could, despite his sweaty hands. At this point, only one Cartesian diver remained at the surface…and the bottle itself…was as fat as a balloon.

"C'mon, teme! One more to go!"

The raven growled.

"C'mon! Let's go! Let's go! _Pump _that bottle!" The blonde pushed his face in, an inch away from the Uchiha's. "C'mon, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at the blue-eyed teenager, who continued to yell in his face. "Are you a bitch? Are you a friggin' bitch! _Show some dominance here! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Own that bottle!_ **_BE THE MAN!_**"

The raven grunted and pumped harder than ever, with his eyes closed. _Perverted baka… _

Finally, before Sasuke even knew it, the last diver had sunk to the bottom, joining his little friends.

"YES!" Naruto exclaimed.

The raven immediately stopped and took a deep breath. He turned to see the blonde, who was practically jumping for joy.

"Yes! We did it!" Naruto laughed, and turned to high-five his partner, but saw that he was still clinging to the bottle.

The blue-eyed teenager raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Sasuke…you do realize you can let go of the bottle now, right?"

The Uchiha looked down to see his ivory fingers still wrapped around the top of the soda bottle. "Of course I do, dobe." He tried to let go of the plastic object, but his hands wouldn't budge. "What the—"

Naruto came over and tried to help his lab partner, but it was useless. The raven's alabaster fingers were literally _glued _to that bottle.

The blonde exhaled sharply. "All right, let's try pulling together."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Ready? One….two…THREE!"

The two seniors pulled as hard as they could, until the raven's fingers finally came loose, sending them both flying to the floor.

Naruto got up to look at the bottle. "Whoa…"

Sasuke's eyes bulged.

There were little dents at the top of the bottle, each one from the raven's fingers…

The blonde burst out in laughter. "_Sasuke! _I didn't realize you were being so _intent! _" The blonde senior guffawed again.

The Uchiha couldn't help but smirk. "Dobe."

Finally, Naruto stopped laughing and sighed. He looked at the many divers at the bottom of the bottle and put his arm around the raven's shoulders.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, who merely continued to smile. "At least we got all the divers to sink!" The blue-eyed teenager laughed again, but something made the raven freeze.

He slowly got up and went over to look at the bottle. _…shit…_

Naruto stopped laughing, and got up. "Hey…teme…what's wrong?

Silence. The raven could only stare at the fat, bulking soda bottle in front of him…

He looked at the bottle and lightly felt it. His eyes widened.

Right now, it was really warm…like…like a hot air balloon or something… Not to mention…the little cracks and heat marks all over it…

The blonde senior walked over. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Sasuke immediately froze. "Naruto, stand back."

The blonde took a few steps back. "Why?"

The latter carefully placed his hands on the bottle. "I'm going to take the pump off this bottle. _…slowly._"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But wait—you're gonna make the divers float again! At least let Mr. Cochrane see it first!"

The Uchiha exhaled sharply. "_Trust me._"

The blue-eyed teenager scratched his head and walked back to his lab partner. He tugged the bottle away from the raven.

Sasuke's eyes bulged. "You moron! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blonde put his hand on the pump. "If the pump's gonna be taken off this thing, then I'll do it! You already got to pump it in the first place!" He wrapped his fingers around the top. "Besides, it's not like it's going to _kill _me or something." The blue-eyed teenager began to unscrew the pump.

The Uchiha growled. "You idiot! You don't know what's gonna—"

"**_POP! _**"

Immediately, the pump flew right off the top of the bottle and skyrocketed three feet into the air. The blonde fell back on the floor, struck by awe. The two seniors stared, mouths gaping, at the pump which was now on the floor, all the way on the other side of the room…right next to where Mr. Cochrane was standing.

The bald man's face instantly flushed a bright red, and he picked up the pump that was now cracked and broken. "…NARUTO!"

…_oh, **shit**... _the blonde thought.

_He's in for it now… _the raven thought.

The spectacled teacher stormed in Naruto's direction with a scowl on his face. He narrowed his beady little eyes at the blonde. "This is the last straw!"

The blonde began to cringe.

"Detention! With me during lunch!" His face turned even redder. "You really screwed up now, boy! When I'm finished with you—"

"Wait."

Mr. Cochrane stopped, and turned to face the one who had spoken.

"May I help you, Mr. Uchiha?"

The raven paused for a moment, then spoke again. "…I..am also responsible for this incident. I deserve to take part of the punishment."

"Mr. Uchiha-this is not the time to be joking around here..." the spectacled teacher trailed off when he saw the serious expression on his star student's face. In the instant, he shifted his eyes back to the blonde. "Is this true?"He scowled at the blue-eyed teenager, who now had a surprised expression on his face. He really didn't know how to respond to that one.

Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes. I was the one who pumped the air into the bottle in the first place. So I should share the blame as well."

Mr. Cochrane was baffled upon hearing this. "…Mr. Uchiha, I'm surprised by this behavior."

Silence.

The bald man furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head. "I don't believe this—you two are seniors now, for God's sake, SENIORS! You two should know better than this!" He paused, then shifted his eyes towards the raven. "…I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but...according to the rules…this is going to cost you your scholarship."

Naruto's eyes bulged, and he turned to face Sasuke, who was staring silently at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Mr. Cochrane sighed and turned. "All right…get out of my sight. _Now._"

_(In the hallway)_

Naruto sighed. _Darn it! I'm so gonna get busted at home for this… _The senior pondered for a minute. …_but I just can't help but think—why the hell did that bastard play hero for me back there? He lost his friggin' scholarship because of me… _He walked into the men's bathroom for a break.

_Why did he—gah! _The blonde dropped his books and fell to the floor.

He grumbled. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you—" Naruto abruptly stopped as his eyes met with dark, coal-black ones. "…bastard?"

The raven was scratching his head. "Ow, dobe—look where you're walking, will you? You have eyes, right?" He stood up to reach for the door, but a tan hand stopped him. Sasuke turned to meet big, cerulean eyes.

"Hold on a minute!" the blonde spoke.

The Uchiha sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want now?"

The blue-eyed teenager narrowed his eyes. "…why did you do that back there! Why did you have to act so gallant and take the hit along with me! Huh! What the hell was that for!"

Silence.

The blonde continued. "You think you're so high and mighty, just because you're the teacher's pet...I didn't ask for your sympathy, you know. That was _my _fault in the first place. I'm the one who told you to pump all those fucking divers in that fucking bottle—so _I'm _the only one who should be getting detention, not you! …and look—now you lost your frickin' scholarship and everything…"

More silence.

Naruto looked at the raven. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!"

The Uchiha couldn't help but grin a little at the dobe…which was rare. Uchihas never smiled, even the tiniest bit.

The blonde growled. "Hey! What the hell are _you_ smiling about? Did you friggin' hear a word I just said!"

More silence.

"I—" He broke off mid-sentence when he instantly felt himself being pushed against the wall and felt his lips...meeting cold, light ones. The teenager's eyes widened, and he could feel his arms wrapping around Sasuke's ivory neck.

The raven slowly pulled back, and the blonde briefly touched his tan lips. "Sasuke…you…" He glared at the Uchiha. "What the hell did you do that for!"

Sasuke smirked, briefly licking his lips. "Hn. …you _liked _it, didn't you?"

The blonde's face flushed a bright pink. He sputtered, caught off-guard. "What? No! I just…that...you see-"

The raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Naruto sighed.

He stiffened when the Uchiha suddenly held his chin up. "…hn."

"What?" the blue-eyed teenager frowned. "…you still didn't answer my question, teme."

Sasuke slightly turned his head and looked at the blonde curiously, then paused for a moment. The blonde could only stare back at him.

"…you still don't get it, do you, dobe?"

Naruto growled. "Get _what, exactly!_"

The raven smirked and took a step forward. "…don't you see?" He lowered his head by the blonde's tan ear. The teenager shivered as he felt Sasuke's cool breath on his neck. "…you're what matters to me now." The Uchiha leaned down for another kiss, but Naruto pushed him away.

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "_What!_" the blonde roared._ "_You bastard—don't you understand what's happened already? You just lost your frickin' scholarship _and _got detention with Mr. Cock Rain! How can you just stand there like that as if it was nothing!"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at this comment.

"What is so frickin' funny about this? You're really ticking me off, now, you know that? I-" Naruto froze.

The raven held the tan chin one more time and lowered his face about an inch away from the blonde's. The dobe's heart suddenly began to beat rapidly. "...Sasuke..."

The Uchiha exhaled. "...the hell with that damn scholarship…"

The blonde's eyes widened.

"…and fuck that jackass. The only thing I want now...right now...is _you, _dobe." the raven whispered. He tenderly pressed his lips against Naruto's.

The blonde stiffened. This time, he could no longer resist...and suddenly pulled himself closer to the Uchiha's, his grip tightening on his navy blue polo.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's cool touch on his whiskered cheeks.

After a while, the blonde was finally able to pull back for a moment. "Hey, teme…you do realize that we're both guys, right?"

The raven raised an eyebrow. "So? _I _don't give a damn. _You _don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Naruto hesitated and slowly leaned his head against Sasuke's chest. Then...he couldn't help but chuckle. The blonde lightly punched the raven's shoulder. "You bastard."

The Uchiha smirked and pressed his lips against Naruto's one more time...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope ya liked it-if you haven't already died from Choji's gas...or from laughing your head off XD Stay tuned for the more that are to come!

~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD

.::~*Kitsune*~::.

**FYI:**

-A-day involves the scheduling at my school: each day of the week alternates with different sets of classes, but there are only two sets: A-day and B-day. For example, if Monday was a B-day, then Tuesday would be an A-day and Wednesday would be a B-day.

-The number 47 is the true meaning of life! XD (go to and watch The Number 47 (The Number 23 Spoof) XD

-This fic was inspired in Chemistry class when Silver and I were actually doing the same labs (except it didn't count as a pop quiz and no one farted XD) So compliments to **Silver** for giving me some ideas for this fic and my chem teacher who gave us these labs in the first place XD

-Some of the dialogue and events in this fic refer back to the past memories I've had with my friends...(and some of them go way back to second grade XD)...love ya all ^^


End file.
